


It's always ourselves we find in the sea

by Tochira



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tochira/pseuds/Tochira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley's a bit of a hoarder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's always ourselves we find in the sea

Aziraphale picked up a large, smooth, white seashell which had been left lying on the coffee table. The colour, of course, matched everything else in the flat, but the persona Crowley attempted to depict through his decor definitely wouldn't have an interest in seashells.

"Crowley, what's this?"

"Angel's Ear," Crowley replied at once without thinking. As soon as his brain caught up with his mouth, he cringed inwardly. Aziraphale never asked him how he came to know such a thing, though, which only made him more certain that he'd incriminated himself.

He was glad that the rest of his collection was safely out of sight, in shoeboxes in the linen cupboard.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a slightly-altered line from 'maggie and milly and molly and may' by e e cummings. 
> 
> This is a scribble I found in an old notebook; no idea just how old. Several years, at least. I wish it were longer but it refuses to suggest any context to me (yet).


End file.
